If Your Name Is
by HitsuxHina1819
Summary: Prussia is tired of Romania always being too busy to spend time with him. He wants her to realize that he likes her. Hungary is having similar issues with Austria. So they devise a plan to get the two countries... Fancharacter used. many couples used
1. Chapter 1: Prussia

**Chapter 1: …Prussia, then the local bars are your place of comfort**

"This is so fucking unawesome." The albino male commented as he downed his 10th beer of the night. It was a little past midnight and Prussia's favorite bar seemed completely empty, save himself and the bartender who was behind the counter cleaning beer mugs. He looked at Prussia with concern.

"Hey Gil…" The man began. Prussia looked over at him while he refilled his glass. "Usually you don't come here alone. You are usually here drinking with your two buddies." The man noted. Prussia sipped his beer as he thought about his 'buddies' that the bartender was referring to.

_"Knowing France, he's harassing America and England at their hotel and Spain said that he was spending the night with Romano and that if anyone dared to disturb them, he would destroy said person's vital regions." _Prussia felt a shiver go up his spine. Normally, Spain was calm and oblivious but when he was pissed off, he was an entirely different person. He could rival a pissed off Denmark, which was something that Prussia had seen way too much of. Prussia chuckled into his glass.

"Good times…" he mumbled, causing the bartender to raise his eyebrows at the slightly tipsy Prussian. Prussia noticed that he never answered the other man's question. "They're busy tonight."

"Is everything alright Gil?" Prussia waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about me, Konrad. I'm totally fine. I'm awesome after all." Prussia assured with a smirk and a confident chug of his alcohol. On to glass number 12. Konrad shrugged before leaving to put the clean mugs away. Prussia, on the other hand, rested his chin on the counter. He was **not** sulking. The awesome Prussia does not sulk. Or at least, that's what he was always telling people.

_"Why did she say that to me? It's not I did anything wrong… I just asked a question…" _Prussia pondered as he tried to remember the day's events.

* * *

One of my friends has my journal that has the next parts to Un Soldat de Ultima Sansa... so i can't add more of that yet. So i'll start to upload this one ^^ hope you like. just a note, the way your supposed to read the chapter name with the title of the story then the chapter name. (example: If your name is Prussia, then the local bars are your place of comfort) I'll put the next chapter up today if I can. Thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2: Nation

**Chapter 2: … the name of a country, then world meetings are like**

**Battle fields without the armies **

*Flashback*

"Why the hell are you here, potato bastard #2?"

"That's not very nice Lovi…"

"But Romano has a point. You rarely ever come to world meetings." Prussia laughed at the confused American's comment. The only meetings that Prussia ever bothered to attend were the ones hosted by Italy, Denmark, and Romania. He went to Italy's because the small Italian would cry for hours on end if he didn't; Denmark's because there was always an awesome, crazy party afterwards; and Romania's for obvious reasons, not that Prussia would admit that outright. A light blush formed on his cheeks but he quickly shook it away.

"I decided that you losers needed a healthy dose of my awesomeness. So bask in it!" Prussia claimed as he flicked some of his silver hair up dramatically. Most of the nations rolled their eyes.

"You're so full of yourself, you bloody wanker." England replied before he took a sip of his hot tea. Well, he thought it was tea. After the taste hit his tongue, he quickly spit it out. The angry Englishman turned his attention to the amused culprit.

"Oh, what seems to be the problem Iggy?" America questioned with a grin. England's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"How dare you! Why did you switch my tea with coffee!"

"Because tea is nasty! Coffee tastes sooo much better!"

"This vile stuff will blacken my teeth!"

"Will you two stop releasing all of your sexual tensions on each other?" All eyes turned to look at France who came in and sat between the two arguing nations. England glowered at him.

"I am doing no such thing you bloody frog!" England snapped. France shrugged with a smile.

"If you say so. After all, if you ever need sexual release, you can always just come to me . "Several nations had to hold England back so he wouldn't kill the Frenchman. Prussia shook his head with a sigh. He wondered how in the world his friend could still be alive after most of the things he's said and done.

He shrugged and diverted his attention to the main reason he was there, Romania. She was happily talking to Italy while wearing her black and blue uniform with her dirty blonde hair tied back with an elegant black ribbon. Prussia took a reassuring breath as he made his way over to his seat, which happened to be right next to her's. He was able to listen in to their conversation once he got there.

"Ve~ so you'll let me make you pasta soon?" Italy asked with that adorable smile of his. Romania giggled before nodding and hugging him.

"Of course. Eating your pasta is always an honor." She told him before letting go. Prussia hated to interrupt that cute moment but he also hated not being the center of attention.

"The awesomeness has arrived!" He exclaimed.

"Big brother Prussia! You're here!" Italy yelled before glomping the older nation. Prussia couldn't help but smile as he squeezed the smaller male.

"Duh! You all need more of my awesome in your life." He replied with his usual grin.

"He came because I **made **him." A serious voice added, startling the three nations. They turned to see a nice and neatly dressed Germany standing behind them, complete with his reading glasses. Prussia pouted at his younger brother.

"West, you can be so unawesome sometimes. Waking me up so early…" Prussia whined, earning him an annoyed look from Germany.

"You knew we had a meeting today. You are technically a host with me today too. It's not my fault that the only way I could wake you up this morning was by flipping your bed over with you still on it." Germany responded. Italy smiled before he changed targets. He quickly latched onto Germany's arm. The German rolled his eyes at the Italian but he let him stay there. A small blush built on his face.

"Doitsu is so strong!" Italy chimed, darkening the blush on Germany's face. Romania tsked.

"He has to be if he's able to lift Prussia's lazy bones onto the floor." She teased. Prussia frowned at her.

"I'm not that heavy." Romania tried not to snicker.

"Have you stepped on a scale lately?" Prussia started to feel annoyed.

"I'm in shape! Unlike that fat, hamburger eating machine over there!" Prussia exclaimed, causing everyone to turn their attention to him. The 'fat, hamburger eating machine', aka: America, looked less than pleased.

"I am not fat!" America shot back before looking over at England. "Right Iggy?" he added, putting England on the spot. England could feel a bit of sweat build. To him America didn't seem fat but no one could ever truly know with all those hamburgers he ate daily. But England knew how self conscious America was about his weight and he didn't want him to go on some insane diet.

"You're not! You're as fit as a fiddle!" England finally replied. America wasn't very convinced by that answer so he reminded himself to check the scales later.

"Fiddles originated in Korea!"

"No one cares, aru!"

"Don't be so mean!"

"Please don't fight. Just become one with Russia, da?"

"Aiyah! No aru!"

"Stay away from them, you commie!"

"But Amerika, I keep telling you, I'm no longer a communist nation."

"That's what you want us to think!" As the random arguments continued, Romania shook her head in disbelief as she turned her head towards Prussia.

"Look what you did Mr. 'I only come to two world meetings a year.'" She mocked.

"I go to three a year, I thank you." Prussia replied as he stuck his tongue out. Romania thought for a moment before it hit her.

"Oh, that's right. You go to the one in Denmark as well. I see. I usually leave once that meeting is over though." Romania stated. Prussia's smile twitched a bit.

_"I know, which sucks because we play awesome games at his parties. Like spin the bottle. And having to kiss Italy on the cheek while West is there is a death sentence. Ha ha, but it's fun. It would be more awesome if you were there though…" _Prussia thought to himself for a bit. Romania tilted her head.

"Is something wrong Prussia?" she asked. Prussia shook his head and smiled.

"Nope! I'm awesome like always!" was his response, making Romania face palm. But secretly, she thought Prussia was cute when he would always claim to be awesome. She felt her heart flutter slightly. She was torn from that warm when a certain Dane jumped on the table.

"No you're not Prussia! Don't lie!" Denmark challenged. Prussia smirked before joining him on the table.

"I'm not lying. I own the awesome!" Prussia replied. Before Denmark got the chance to argue and America got the chance to get onto the table, Germany slammed his paperwork on the table.

"Stop this nonsense! I do believe we gathered here to have a meeting! Now are we going to have it or not!" Germany lectured. Everyone fell silent as they looked at the angered German. Everyone slowly made their way to their seats. Even Italy let go of Germany and sat down in his seat, next to Romania and Romano. Germany exhaled. "That's better. Danke. Now that we are all quiet and seated, who would like to begin?" The meeting finally began as America rose to give one of his crazy ideas like always.

Prussia looked over to see Italy dreamily watching Germany. He chuckled to himself before looking over at Romania who was rolling her eyes at America's speech. A small giggle escaped her lips and it made Prussia blush. That's when he decided that he was going to tell her that day. After the meeting he would pull her aside and tell her how he felt. And since he's awesome, she had to feel the same right? Prussia smirked at his plan as he turned his attention back to the meeting.

* * *

This isn't the end of the flashback. It continues into the next chapter. Please enjoy! And review!


	3. Chapter 3: Bulgaria

**Chapter 3: …Bulgaria, then you love to ruin serious moments**

After the meeting was over, Prussia waited for Romania as she packed up her journal of notes, not that he understood why anyone would ever bother to take notes at the world meetings. It's not like they ever actually got anything done. Everyone usually just stated their problems and argued. Barely ever was anything ever resolved. Prussia shrugged. Wasn't really his problem.

"Hey Romania~" Prussia called. Romania looked up at him and jumped back when she noticed how close his face was to her's. Her face was dark red.

"Y-yes?" He muttered, trying to hide the fact that her heart had doubled in pace.

"Are you free today? You know, after you pack your stuff up." Prussia asked, trying to hide the fact that his heart had done the same thing. Not that he was nervous or anything. Nope. No way. Romania frowned before answering.

"Sorry. I promised Poland that I would spend time with him today." She replied. Prussia felt his heart sink. Romania had been getting busier and busier and they barely got any time to hang out. It was really starting to piss him off. He sighed.

_"Stay cool Prussia. You'll get your time. Just tell her and she'll make time. She has to feel the same right? Right. There's no way that she doesn't" _Prussia reassured himself. He grabbed Romania's hand. The action startled her.

"Prussia?" Prussia took a deep breath.

"Romania, I-" before Prussia could finish, another nation burst through his hold on Romania's hand and was hugging her. She gasped at the sudden attack.

"Romy!" Romania blinked at her hugger while Prussia glared at him.

"Bulgaria…" Prussia hissed. Bulgaria beamed at him while his squeezed Romania.

"Hello Prussia! How are you?" Bulgaria asked. Prussia's seethed with anger.

_"Very pissed off… and seconds away from killing you." _He thought to himself. Romania wiggled out of Bulgaria's hug. She tried to compose herself.

"Bulgaria! What did I tell you about that?"

"About what?" Romania's eyes narrowed on him.

"About tackling me when I'm in the middle of a conversation."

"You told me not to… but I figured that you only meant not to when you are having an interesting conversation. And if you are talking to him, it can't be awesome." Bulgaria teased while sticking his tongue out at Bulgaria. Prussia's dark aura grew.

"Shut up you asshole. And get the hell out, no one wants you here." Prussia threatened. Bulgaria pouted.

"That's not very nice… Romania, Prussia's being mean to me!" Bulgaria whined, causing Romania to face palm.

"Could you two please grow up and act like adults?" She noted, knowing that it was impossible.

"Oh! Romy! We should hang out today!" Bulgaria added.

"She already has plans." Prussia replied with an angry tone.

"I wasn't asking you."

"He's right though. Poland and I are spending time together." Bulgaria frowned but then he shrugged. Prussia tsked.

"Not that she would want to spend time with you over me anyway." Prussia snapped. Bulgaria didn't like that response. He started to get annoyed too. His smile faded.

"Romania only likes to hang out with awesome people, and you're not awesome."

"Excuse me? I do believe I am the leader of the awesome trio. And last time I checked, you weren't even in it!"

"That's because I am soo awesome, that I am too awesome to in that little group of yours." The two kept shooting insults back and forth. Romania couldn't take it anymore. She was sick of the two of them fighting.

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU STOP!" Romania yelled. Bulgaria and Prussia jumped and looked over at the upset nation. Her face was red from anger.

"Romania?" Prussia whispered. He tried to reach out to her but she slapped his hand away.

"I am sick of you two fighting about every little thing! You two need to grow up!" She yelled before storming out, leaving Bulgaria and Prussia alone in the meeting room. It was silent until Bulgaria finally spoke.

"Geez… I wonder what's wrong with her… She usually isn't that angry. Must've really upset her. Either that or she hates us." Bulgaria mumbled before leaving. Prussia felt like his heart had been stabbed.

*Flashback End*

So that's how Prussia ended up sucking down drinks at his favorite bar in Berlin. He laid his head on the counter.

_"Does she hate me? Why? I'm awesome right? I shouldn't have to deal with this. It's all that damned Bulgaria's fault… Ugh…" _Prussia felt like jumping in front of the nearest car but he couldn't find the energy to get up out of his bar stool. Konrad returned and looked again at the tipsy Prussian with concern.

"Damn, you look terrible." Prussia chuckled darkly into the wood of the counter.

"Danke, Konrad." He replied sarcastically. Konrad shook his head in disbelief.

"You're not the only one. That girl in the back booth is getting a bit toasty too." Konrad commented as he refilled Prussia's glass. Prussia raised his head.

"Girl in the back booth?" Konrad nodded.

"Yeah. There's some hot chick drinking away her problems. I kind of feel bad for her." Konrad commented with a frown. Prussia thought for a moment.

_"Hot chick… Could it be?" _Prussia grabbed his glass and slowly got up so he could make his way to the back of the bar. Once he got there, his jaw dropped at who he saw. It wasn't at all who he expected. There in the back booth with three empty beer bottles on the table and full one in her hand, was his long time rival. She looked like she had been crying and she was sprawled out on the booth bench. Prussia was struck speechless for a few moments. Once she finally noticed him, she sighed in disgust.

"What do you want Gilbert?" Her voice was harsh and raspy. It took Prussia a bit to remember how to speak.

"Is… Is that you Elizabeta?" Prussia managed to get out. She downed her current bottle and grabbed another one.

"Yes, why the fuck do you care?" She responded. Prussia hoped that she didn't have a frying pan on her as he sat down on the booth bench across from her. Hungary didn't really seem to care. She groaned before taking another sip of the alcohol.

"Are you okay? Why the hell are you drinking?" Prussia chuckled, earning him a heated glare from Hungary.

"Because I feel like it."

"But you never drink."

"Who are you? My fucking mother?"

"What is up with you? Where the hell is that stick in the mud Roddy?" Hungary made a 'Tch' sound at that.

"Who knows? He didn't show for dinner again." Prussia raised one of his eyebrows slightly at her. There had been a hint of hurt in her tone.

"I see. How odd. That unawesome Roddy is usually always so strict on punctuality." Prussia cackled as he consumed some of his own beer. Hungary exhaled as she felt the tears sting at the edges of her eyes.

"Guess not when it comes to me." She replied. The sadness in her voice startled Prussia. Hungary set the beer bottle down as she laid her head down in her hands. "I…I just don't know what to do anymore!" The tears started to flow down her cheeks. Prussia didn't know what to do. He and Hungary had been rivals since childhood, but in an odd way, they were friends. He leaned over to her so he could whisper to her…

"What in the world did Roddy do to you?"


	4. Chapter 4: Poland

**Chapter 4: …Poland, then girl advice is your forte **

"Why!" Romania exclaimed as she buried her face into one of the many brightly colored pillows that were all over the bright pink bed.

"Wow, you like, totally need to chill out. It's going to like, be okay. To the max." Poland told her before he flashed his nails at her. "Tell me, do they like, look totally fabulous?" He questioned, referring to his newly light pink nails. Romania giggled.

"Very lovely." She replied before burying her face again. Poland frowned as he looked over at her.

"Was it like, really that bad?" Poland asked, laying down on one of the pillows next to his friend.

"Yes." She mumbled. "I'm sure he's mad at me…" Romania could feel her heart ache as she thought about it. Poland waved his hands in efforts to help his wet nails cool.

"What did you say exactly?" Romania rolled over with a sad expression, placing the pillow on her stomach while squeezing it tightly.

"Well, he wanted to tell me something… but Bulgaria interrupted him." She began. Poland rolled his eyes with a slight smirk.

"I like, totally believe that Bulgaria does that like, totally on purpose just to piss Prussia off." He commented. Poland knew what Prussia was going to tell Romania. He had spent enough time with the both of them to figure it out. Romania sighed and nodded.

"I know. He's always been like that. I don't fully understand why he does it but it's most likely because Bulgaria knows… So he jumps in to make Prussia angry because of it."

"Like a jealous older brother who totally doesn't want his little sis to date anyone."

"Basically I guess. But I am really curious now… I wonder what it was that Prussia wanted to tell me." Romania pondered while starring at the ceiling. Poland smiled to himself as he checked his nails. They were dry so he started painting his toe nails.

_"I'm glad that he's finally like, totally trying to tell you. I've like, known him for long time and Prussia was always totally holding it all in."_ he thought.

"So, like what happened after Bulgaria interrupted?" Poland asked while desperately trying not to get any of the nail polish on his fabulous sheets. Romania took a deep breath.

"Well… They started arguing like they always do and I guess I was just sick of it. And I kind of yelled at them… I told them to grow up and then I stormed out." Romania explained.

"I totally see… That's not all that bad." Poland commented, finishing his toe nails with perfection. Romania groaned before rolling back onto her stomach and hiding her face in the pillow again.

"Yes it is. He's probably very mad at me about it right now. I didn't mean it! Well, I kind of did… but I didn't mean for it to be that harsh! I'm not too worried about Bulgaria, I think he knows I didn't fully mean it." Romania complained into the pillow. Poland frowned before he laid his head down on Romania's pillow so he could see the front of her head.

"I like, totally understand sweetie. But I like, don't think you need to worry about Prussia being mad at you. He's tough and you two are totally better friends than that. I believe he forgives you. Right?" Romania lifted her head up so she could look at Poland's smiling face. She couldn't help but smile as well.

"Right. Mulţumesc, Polonia." Romania replied happily. Poland blinked a few times.

"You like, totally haven't called me that in a long time."

"Yeah, I usually only use the nation's Romanian names at special moments."

"I like, totally get that. So are you totally feeling better?" Poland asked with concern. Romania giggled.

"To the max." She replied making Poland throw a pillow at her.

"That's like, totally **my **valley girl accent! Totally not yours!" He teased, earning him a pillow to the face. A pillow fight later, the two friends rested on the bed once again. Romania was letting Poland mess with her long hair. This made her laugh.

"You know, you're more of a girl than I am most of the time." Romania commented with a giggle. Poland shrugged as he brushed through the knots.

"I guess I'm just like, totally fabulous that way."

"Very true." The room was silent for a few moments, save Poland's gentle tugs on Romania's hair. Romania bit her lip before speaking.

"Poland…?"

"Hm? Yes, Romania?" Romania swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing.

"Should I tell him how I feel tomorrow? At the brunch that Germany planned?" Romania asked nervously. Poland smiled while he began curling Romania's hair with his trusty curling iron, which had a pretty white and pink unicorn on its handle.

"Of course! If you like, want something to happen! You totally need to tell him! Tomorrow would be perfect, to the max!" Poland advised.

"_Either you'll totally confess to him or he'll like, confess to you. Either way, it's a win, win situation. To the max! But if you tell him, then I'll like, win my bet with Lithuania. Yay! He'll totally owe me a pony! "_ Poland added in his mind with a giggle. Romania looked confused at the sudden giggled but she decided she didn't want to know.

"Okay. I will. I just hope he at least accepts my feelings. I don't expect him to feel the same, I mean he's awesome and strong and talented and handsome and…" Romania trailed off a bit, making Poland smirk and roll his eyes. She eventually finished and continued. "He can pretty much any girl he wants. So why would he ever want me…" Romania added with a sad tone. Poland pouted. He hated when Romania would talk like that. The girl needed more self esteem.

"Don't say that. You like, never know. Don't totally count yourself out before you even get like, in the game. Believe sweetie! Believe!" Poland encouraged while trying not to burn any of Romania's hair. Romania giggled.

"Okay! I will believe!" She exclaimed.

"Good!" Poland replied. They giggled and they enjoyed their time together. Friends are amazing things, no?

* * *

Next part. I love Poland soo much. He's like a professional best friend!


	5. Chapter 5: Hungary

**Chapter 5: …Hungary, then let your devious mind take over**

"I am sick of it. The broken promises, and the complacency…all of it. I wish he would get a clue and finally get on the fucking bus." Hungary ranted once she had stopped crying. Her eyes were still full of wet, ready just in case she wanted to cry again. Prussia stared at her with a confused expression.

"You didn't answer my question. What did Roddy do exactly?" he asked again. The brunette grabbed another bottle of beer.

"It's not really about the things he's done, more about the things he hasn't done." She replied before chugging the bottle. Prussia flinched slightly when she suddenly slammed the empty bottle on the table. He was surprised it hadn't shattered on impact. Hungary starred at the bottle sadly. "Am I not worth his time? Is that why he's always busy whenever I try to spend time with him? And why he never shows when we plan to hang out? Is that the reason…?" Hungary asked herself. Prussia scoffed before taking a sip of his own beer.

"Why are you getting all bent out of shape over that wussy Roddy?" the Prussian commented sourly, earning him a heated and hurt glare from his rival.

"You just don't understand." Hungary hissed. "Even after the forced divorce and the wars and everything else, I _still love him._ But I guess he doesn't feel the same. Many times I have invited him over for dinner or to just talk and each time he smiles and agrees. But he has only shown once! And he only stayed long enough to apologize and leave again. I…I just can't take it anymore. If he doesn't love me, then he should just toss me aside! That would be better than this…this lingering in the middle not knowing how he really feels!" Prussia was shocked at her outburst. He had seen her angry and upset before, but never like that. He blinked his eyes a few times before he sighed.

"I guess I do understand. My situation is in the same ballpark." Prussia noted while drinking his beer. Hungary looked at him curiously.

"What? You mean with Serenity?" she questioned as she leaned over the table a bit. Prussia shot her a confused glance.

"Wait, how did you know that it was with Serenity?" He asked skeptically. He swore that if either France or Spain told her, he would personally stab both of them. Hungary made another 'Tch' noise.

"It's obvious. I'm kind of surprised that she hasn't figured it out yet. You're so fucking predictable after all." Prussia shot her a glare, still trying to get used to all of her cussing.

_"I always wondered what you would be like drunk. Boy, was my guess off!" _he thought with a shake of his head. Hungary rolled her eyes moved onto the next bottle.

"So Romania's been busy and breaking promises?"

"No, no. Well, not breaking promises. But being ridiculously busy? Damn straight. And it's pissing me off. I'm awesome so why doesn't she just figure it out and spend time with me?"

"Still so vain I see."

"Shut up." Hungary chuckled at the semi fuming Prussian. A thought suddenly hit Prussia as he drank more of his beloved alcohol. He noticed that usually by now, Hungary would have hit him with her frying pan, or at least have tried to. It felt odd to Prussia. She had always been his rival, but there they were, telling each other their problems. Prussia scratched that last word. He didn't have problems. He was the awesome Prussia. Hungary finished another bottle and she tossed it on the ground, causing it to break and scatter its glass pieces on the hard floor. Konrad groaned at the sight and quickly grabbed a broom and dust pan and began cleaning up the mess. Usually he would have yelled at the one who did such a thing, but he could tell that yelling at someone who was upset would not be a smart idea. So he swept in silence. Hungary gave him little notice, only muttering a 'sorry' before grabbing a new bottle. Prussia debated on whether he should try to stop her from drinking anymore. She was starting to sway. She chuckled again.

"Oh, what are we going to do about our oblivious crushes?" she stated with a drunken smile. Prussia shrugged.

"I don't know." Konrad overheard their conversation and he finally decided to add himself into it.

"If you two are wanting them to like you, making them jealous usually works. Well, if you do it right." Konrad added before he finished up and went back to the counter. Hungary laughed a bit.

"Jealousy… lovely." She snickered. A light bulb went off in Prussia's head. He tapped the bottom of his mug on the table.

"I've got an idea!" he exclaimed with a smile. Hungary moved her eyes from her bottle to the anxious Prussian.

"Hm?" was her only response. Prussia had to try to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

"Yes. It's perfect!"

"Well, what is it?" The corners of Prussia's mouth curled up in a smirk of contempt.

"We should date."

* * *

Yup. He said it! Ah Prussia... you and your "plans" lol. I am quite loyal to my AustriaxHungary and PrussiaxRomania pairing I remind you, but... this will get interesting lol sorry for it being kind of short. Review please! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6: Prussia

**Chapter 6: …Prussia, then improve your ninja skills**

Hungary stared at Prussia with an appalled expression before she threw a beer bottle him which he was able to successfully dodge. Unfortunately, the poor man who had just walked in to find a bathroom did not. He dropped to the floor quickly after the flying object pegged him in the back. The man quickly scrambled to get up and ended up bolting out of the bar. Hungary's eyes remained on the albino.

"Are you fucking retarded? I just got done telling you that I love Roderich. And you fessed up to liking Serenity. So what the fuck? I don't like you. And I _never _will." Hungary hissed harshly. Prussia tsked before he leaned over the table so he could explain himself in a whisper.

"I don't like you either! But I'm not saying that we date for real! We just need to pretend. That way, both Roderich and Serenity will get jealous and realize how they really feel about us! It's fool proof!" The male then leaned back in his chair with a victorious smile before he downed his mug. Hungary didn't say anything for a bit. Her first instinct was to throw another bottle at the Prussian (or whatever heavy object she could get her hands on). But, the more she thought about it, the more the idea seemed logical. After a few good minutes, the brunette finally replied.

"So, us dating… would only be for show?"

"Exactly. We would do simple couple like stuff but none of it will mean a rat's ass in the long run. And I doubt we will have to do it for long. Roderich will get all huffy bout it and Serenity is sure to follow suit. It's an awesome plan." Prussia boasted. Hungary sipped some of her beer while she thought.

"_The thought of dating Prussia is distasteful… but it just might work. If it will get Austria to love me, then I'll do it! I'll do anything if it means I get to be with him…" _Prussia was also deep in thought.

"_Romania… You'll see. You'll be begging to spend time with me. And then things will be the way they are supposed to be. And that damned Bulgaria won't be able to get in my way…" _He took a gulp of one of the beers that he had stolen from Hungary. It was a lot stronger than he had expected and he was surprised that the Hungarian had emptied so many and was still able to not sway.

The two nations finished up their bottles and thoughts before they looked up to stare into each other's eyes.

"Well?" Prussia beckoned. Hungary's eyes narrowed as the other nation held his hand out. The female hesitated before she grabbed her rival's hand and shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! i'll type more soon


	7. Chapter 7: Germany

**Chapter 7: …Germany, then call 1-800-239-4689 to order a new older brother**

_'Ring! Ring!' _a cell phone blared, waking its tired and exhausted owner. It sat on the nightstand and the owner had to roll over to it after letting go of his sleeping companion, who was thankfully a heavy sleeper. Well, mostly. The male slowly picked the phone up and answered in a raspy voice.

"Beilschmidt." He whispered into the small device. The other voice, on the other hand, was not as quiet.

"Hey West! How's my little Bruder doing!" Prussia exclaimed through the ear piece. Germany had to quickly pull his cell away from his ear to avoid going deaf. The German stared at the device and seriously considered throwing it against the opposite wall, but decided against it. Gingerly, the blonde male brought the phone back to his ear while glancing at his partner to make sure he was still asleep.

"East, why in the world are you calling me at-" he looked at his clock. "Four in the morning!" Prussia made what Germany determined to be a 'pfft' sound in response.

"West, am I not allowed to call you whenever I want?" The Prussian's speech was slurred and his tone kept changing. His brother rolled his eyes.

"Have you been out drinking again, East?" He didn't really need to ask; He already knew the answer.

"I only had a few…" his brother eventually answered, causing Germany to mentally face palm. Prussia was definitely drunk. He had a bad habit of going out drinking with Spain and France after world meetings. And usually all three would end up smashed by the next morning. Which meant that the 'Bad Touch Trio' would probably not be attending the brunch that Germany had planned for all the nations at 11:00 am. Not that anyone wanted them there when they were hung over anyway.

Germany was interrupted from his thoughts when his brother spoke again.

"West? Can you come pick us up?" The albino requested, making the younger German to groan while he attempted to sit up.

"Nein. Have one of France's contacts take you three home. I'm too tired to deal with you lot." His tone was a lot more annoyed and exhausted than he had planned, but Germany didn't really care. He really wanted to wrap his arms around his lover and drift back to sleep. But knowing his older brother, that wasn't going to happen.

The line was silent for a bit until the German heard a woman giggle.

"Geez Germany! Who said anything about three? There's only two of us! And no France!" the female corrected. Germany raised a curious eyebrow at the new voice. Whose voice was that? Was it the voice of some chick that his brother had picked up at the bar? Wait… that couldn't be it. She had called Germany by his _country_ name. So either Prussia was so drunk that he had slipped up and told a human about the nations… or the female was a nation. Germany prayed it was the latter.

"Who…is this? And where's Spain and France?" the phone sounded like it was being passed around a bit before Prussia spoke.

"France is probably trying to rape England and is getting his ass kicked by America for it, and Spain is having sexy time with Romano!" He answered with a drunken chuckle. The German regretted ever asking. There were some things that the blonde never wanted to know about his other fellow nations. And their sexual life was one of them.

Prussia continued on, dismissing his traumatized brother's silence as nothing more than his brother not being able to handle his awesomeness.

"And don't tell me you don't recognize her voice!" he yelled. Germany thought about it for a moment before it hit him. But that had to be impossible. There was no way that _she _would be at a bar with Prussia. _No way in Hell_.

"Hungary? Is that you?" He finally responded. The two on the other line cheered.

"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Hungary chimed. Germany face palmed again. He was in Hell.

"Dude! You're so wasted right now!"

"Shut up! You are too. And don't forget… I kicked your ass at beer pong."

"The hell you did! I won, thank you! That's why you are so damn drunk!"

"No, I won! That's how you're so drunk!"

"Don't you challenge my awesomeness, you crazy bitch."

"I spit on your awesomeness."

"How dare you!" Germany rubbed his temples as he listened to the argument. There was no way that Prussia and Hungary were at a bar drunk together. It was all a bad dream… He would soon wake up and he would find his love snuggled up in his embrace, with his head against Germany's chest… while muttering his name in his adorable and peaceful sleep…

"So yeah… West?" Prussia's voice tore Germany from his blissful fantasy. The younger nation sighed.

"Ja, East?"

"Could you please pick us up? Bitte? We are both too drunk to drive… and we don't have cars with us anyway. And taxi drivers won't pick us up anymore…"

"Hm? What? Why not?" Hungary drunkenly asked.

"France tried to molest a few of them. So they refuse to help me."

"Ha!"

"Don't laugh at me, you drunk broad." Germany grumbled random curse words in German before finally raising his voice.

"Fine. Fine. I'll come get you two. Where are you?" Prussia scoffed.

"At my favorite bar, of course!" he replied in a no duh' tone.

"Fine. I'll be there in a bit. Stay put." The younger German instructed before hanging up. He exhaled in frustration and exhaustion. Germany nearly jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He quickly turned to see his lover rubbing his eyes before opening them to look at Germany.

"Ve~ Germany? Who…called?" Italy managed to get out in between yawns. Germany sighed in disbelief.

"East. Apparently he and Hungary are drunk at a bar in town. I've got to go pick them up." He answered. To be honest, part of him didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with his beloved Italy and keep him warm and safe. But, Germany knew that Prussia had a knack for getting into trouble. Italy whined a bit before he scooted closer to Germany so he could rest his head on his shoulder.

"You have to go, Germany?" the sad tone in the small Italian's voice stabbed the Germany deep. He found his arms moving closer to Italy so he could pull him close. The larger nation ran his fingers slowly through the other's auburn hair.

"Ja… I'm sorry Italia. Forgive me. I'll be back soon. You can go ahead and go back to sleep." Italy pouted at Germany's response and he stared at him to make sure the German could see it.

"But I don't like sleeping here without you Germany… Can I go with you?" Italy begged with his undeniable puppy dog eyes. Germany turned away with a blush.

"Please don't look at me like that… You know I can't say no when you do that…" Germany pleaded. Italy only moved over so Germany could see his face again. His lover sighed in defeat. "Okay, you can come. But make sure you get some clothes on first." The small Italian's face beamed with joy as he jumped up off the bed.

"Yay! Road trip!" he squealed. Germany rolled his eyes with a small, barely noticeable smile.

"For a mostly innocent, hyper nation, you sure are manipulative." He commented as he got up as well to get suitable clothes on. Italy jumped in front of the German with a contempt filled smirk.

"Only sometimes~ " Italy said with a shrug while he finished buttoning his shirt. His lover shot him am 'oh, really?' glance, causing Italy to giggle before leaning up to place a small, yet tender kiss on the German's lips. He giggled at the blush he received. The two continued getting dressed so they could prevent Prussia from doing anything too stupid. But not before Germany got his revenge by 'accidentally' tugging on Italy's curl… with his _teeth._

_

* * *

_

O Germany you naughty nation you... :) anyway, enjoy the chapter! review plez! reviews encourage me to continue!


	8. Chapter 8: America

**Chapter 7: …Germany, then call 1-800-239-4689 to order a new older brother**

_'Ring! Ring!' _a cell phone blared, waking its tired and exhausted owner. It sat on the nightstand and the owner had to roll over to it after letting go of his sleeping companion, who was thankfully a heavy sleeper. Well, mostly. The male slowly picked the phone up and answered in a raspy voice.

"Beilschmidt." He whispered into the small device. The other voice, on the other hand, was not as quiet.

"Hey West! How's my little Bruder doing!" Prussia exclaimed through the ear piece. Germany had to quickly pull his cell away from his ear to avoid going deaf. The German stared at the device and seriously considered throwing it against the opposite wall, but decided against it. Gingerly, the blonde male brought the phone back to his ear while glancing at his partner to make sure he was still asleep.

"East, why in the world are you calling me at-" he looked at his clock. "Four in the morning!" Prussia made what Germany determined to be a 'pfft' sound in response.

"West, am I not allowed to call you whenever I want?" The Prussian's speech was slurred and his tone kept changing. His brother rolled his eyes.

"Have you been out drinking again, East?" He didn't really need to ask; He already knew the answer.

"I only had a few…" his brother eventually answered, causing Germany to mentally face palm. Prussia was definitely drunk. He had a bad habit of going out drinking with Spain and France after world meetings. And usually all three would end up smashed by the next morning. Which meant that the 'Bad Touch Trio' would probably not be attending the brunch that Germany had planned for all the nations at 11:00 am. Not that anyone wanted them there when they were hung over anyway.

Germany was interrupted from his thoughts when his brother spoke again.

"West? Can you come pick us up?" The albino requested, making the younger German to groan while he attempted to sit up.

"Nein. Have one of France's contacts take you three home. I'm too tired to deal with you lot." His tone was a lot more annoyed and exhausted than he had planned, but Germany didn't really care. He really wanted to wrap his arms around his lover and drift back to sleep. But knowing his older brother, that wasn't going to happen.

The line was silent for a bit until the German heard a woman giggle.

"Geez Germany! Who said anything about three? There's only two of us! And no France!" the female corrected. Germany raised a curious eyebrow at the new voice. Whose voice was that? Was it the voice of some chick that his brother had picked up at the bar? Wait… that couldn't be it. She had called Germany by his _country_ name. So either Prussia was so drunk that he had slipped up and told a human about the nations… or the female was a nation. Germany prayed it was the latter.

"Who…is this? And where's Spain and France?" the phone sounded like it was being passed around a bit before Prussia spoke.

"France is probably trying to rape England and is getting his ass kicked by America for it, and Spain is having sexy time with Romano!" He answered with a drunken chuckle. The German regretted ever asking. There were some things that the blonde never wanted to know about his other fellow nations. And their sexual life was one of them.

Prussia continued on, dismissing his traumatized brother's silence as nothing more than his brother not being able to handle his awesomeness.

"And don't tell me you don't recognize her voice!" he yelled. Germany thought about it for a moment before it hit him. But that had to be impossible. There was no way that _she _would be at a bar with Prussia. _No way in Hell_.

"Hungary? Is that you?" He finally responded. The two on the other line cheered.

"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Hungary chimed. Germany face palmed again. He was in Hell.

"Dude! You're so wasted right now!"

"Shut up! You are too. And don't forget… I kicked your ass at beer pong."

"The hell you did! I won, thank you! That's why you are so damn drunk!"

"No, I won! That's how you're so drunk!"

"Don't you challenge my awesomeness, you crazy bitch."

"I spit on your awesomeness."

"How dare you!" Germany rubbed his temples as he listened to the argument. There was no way that Prussia and Hungary were at a bar drunk together. It was all a bad dream… He would soon wake up and he would find his love snuggled up in his embrace, with his head against Germany's chest… while muttering his name in his adorable and peaceful sleep…

"So yeah… West?" Prussia's voice tore Germany from his blissful fantasy. The younger nation sighed.

"Ja, East?"

"Could you please pick us up? Bitte? We are both too drunk to drive… and we don't have cars with us anyway. And taxi drivers won't pick us up anymore…"

"Hm? What? Why not?" Hungary drunkenly asked.

"France tried to molest a few of them. So they refuse to help me."

"Ha!"

"Don't laugh at me, you drunk broad." Germany grumbled random curse words in German before finally raising his voice.

"Fine. Fine. I'll come get you two. Where are you?" Prussia scoffed.

"At my favorite bar, of course!" he replied in a no duh' tone.

"Fine. I'll be there in a bit. Stay put." The younger German instructed before hanging up. He exhaled in frustration and exhaustion. Germany nearly jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He quickly turned to see his lover rubbing his eyes before opening them to look at Germany.

"Ve~ Germany? Who…called?" Italy managed to get out in between yawns. Germany sighed in disbelief.

"East. Apparently he and Hungary are drunk at a bar in town. I've got to go pick them up." He answered. To be honest, part of him didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with his beloved Italy and keep him warm and safe. But, Germany knew that Prussia had a knack for getting into trouble. Italy whined a bit before he scooted closer to Germany so he could rest his head on his shoulder.

"You have to go, Germany?" the sad tone in the small Italian's voice stabbed the Germany deep. He found his arms moving closer to Italy so he could pull him close. The larger nation ran his fingers slowly through the other's auburn hair.

"Ja… I'm sorry Italia. Forgive me. I'll be back soon. You can go ahead and go back to sleep." Italy pouted at Germany's response and he stared at him to make sure the German could see it.

"But I don't like sleeping here without you Germany… Can I go with you?" Italy begged with his undeniable puppy dog eyes. Germany turned away with a blush.

"Please don't look at me like that… You know I can't say no when you do that…" Germany pleaded. Italy only moved over so Germany could see his face again. His lover sighed in defeat. "Okay, you can come. But make sure you get some clothes on first." The small Italian's face beamed with joy as he jumped up off the bed.

"Yay! Road trip!" he squealed. Germany rolled his eyes with a small, barely noticeable smile.

"For a mostly innocent, hyper nation, you sure are manipulative." He commented as he got up as well to get suitable clothes on. Italy jumped in front of the German with a contempt filled smirk.

"Only sometimes~ " Italy said with a shrug while he finished buttoning his shirt. His lover shot him am 'oh, really?' glance, causing Italy to giggle before leaning up to place a small, yet tender kiss on the German's lips. He giggled at the blush he received. The two continued getting dressed so they could prevent Prussia from doing anything too stupid. But not before Germany got his revenge by 'accidentally' tugging on Italy's curl… with his _teeth._

_

* * *

_

O Germany you naughty nation you... :) anyway, enjoy the chapter! review plez! reviews encourage me to continue!


	9. Chapter 9: Korea

**Chapter 9: … Korea, then karaoke originated in your nation (not really)**

"This is like, totally fabulous! Like, to the max! Don't you totally agree Serenity?" Poland asked Romania as they sat at the bar getting drinks. The club was a lot fuller than she had expected (full of _humans_)but the Romanian female didn't really seem to care. Her main focus was on the wine glass in hands and the events that had happened earlier. The Pole frowned.

"Hey, Serenity? Are you like, in there?" She slowly turned to face him.

"Yes. It's fabulous." A lie, but the female nation didn't want to ruin her friend's night. "Why don't you go ask someone to dance with you?" Romania told him with a smile. Poland was silent for a few moments but he realized that she wanted some time alone.

"Okay. If that's like, what you want. Wish me luck! To the max!" And with that, Poland was off to find a cute guy to dance way too close to. Romania giggled to herself before downing her glass of German Riesling and motioning for the bar tender.

"Can I have another please?" the bartender's eyebrows furrowed at the request.

"I'm sorry. We are all out of wine… well, besides the red wine. You can have some of that if you want." He told her. Romania bit her lip in disgust. She usually wasn't too picky about her wines but she did NOT like red wine. It brought back too many horrible memories…

She sighed. "I'll take a beer then." The German man nodded and handed her a bottle of the best German beer in town. She took a sip and winced at the slightly bitter flavor. The dark blonde female wasn't really big on beer, but she knew she needed alcohol to help get her through the night and she also knew there was no way she was drinking red wine. So bitter beer it was…

Violet eyes glanced around the night club. Italy was clinging to Germany's arm while watching Korea sing 'I'm a Korean' on the stage. He wasn't half bad. Lithuania was talking to Belarus, who had been tricked in to coming with a fake promise of Russia showing up. Belgium had somehow convinced the Netherlands to dance with her and Denmark had forced Norway on to the dance floor. The Norwegian male kept muttering random curses at the Dane but he seemed unaffected. Poland had found a cute human boy and they were chatting it up about ponies and designer purses. America was all but drooling at the newly revived 'Punk England.' (Complete with tight pants, a dark band tee, chain necklaces and armbands) The American couldn't wait for the time when they would be alone in their hotel room, hopefully this time without a certain Frenchman.

Romania thought she saw someone with glasses sitting at the end of the bar but she only glanced at him and thought nothing of it. Her attention moved to France, Spain, and Bulgaria, who were a few bar stools away, drinking and laughing like crazy people. Bulgaria's green eyes met her's and he motioned her over. Romania grumbled but complied and went to go sit next to her 'brother.' France whistled at her with a smile.

"Well, well! What have we here? Serenity, is that you sweetie? You look stunning." The blonde male complimented, earning him a blush. Romania was wearing a black, frilly skirt (given to her by Poland), a strapless red tank top (also Poland), red high heels (guess who from? That's right, Poland), a black choker with a silver heart pendant (a birthday present from Bulgaria), and in her long dark blonde hair was a red rose clip, tucked above her right ear (Poland). Bulgaria kissed her hand lightly.

"Francis is right. You look absolutely beautiful. You always do though." He commented, making the female smile.

"Thank you. I usually don't dress up. But I was told that this was a nice club… so yeah." She replied with a shrug. Romania was the type of girl who wore clothes that were more comfortable than fashionable but that didn't stop Poland from buying her fancy clothes every time he went on one of his many random shopping sprees (and sometimes he would even drag her with him) but they just hung in her closet pretty much untouched. But tonight, she wore something out of the vast selection. The Romanian nation wanted to look pretty for once. She wanted to see if it would help her feel a little bit better about herself. It didn't have much of an effect.

"Oh! Do you know what you've got into~? Can you handle what I'm about to do~? Cuz it's about to get rough for you~ I'm here for your entertainment~!" A certain blonde haired Dane sang from the stage. At some point, Denmark had stolen the microphone from Korea and began singing the very seductive song 'For Your Entertainment.' The Korean on the other hand seemed to be contemplating what his next song should be. Norway wanted to find all the different ways he could massacre the Dane without being arrested. Bulgaria and France began laughing hysterically.

"Go Matthias!" the Bulgarian cheered.

"Lovi!" Spain yelled, startling the other three. The Spaniard was frantically texting on his cell phone. France rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Is Lovino being difficult again?" The Frenchman asked with an 'Oh, this again' tone. Spain looked up with a panicked expression.

"Lovi said he's mad at me and that he's going to lock me out of the hotel room!" he cried. Bulgaria's eyebrow rose.

"Don't you have a key card?" The Spanish male was quiet before a light bulb finally turned on in his noggin.

"Oh! SÍ! I do!" he replied happily as he went back to texting his lover. The other two males face palmed. Spain's denseness was known worldwide. Romania was going to note the fact that there was a lock on a hotel door that not even the key card could open, but decided against it. Instead, she took another swig of her beer, earning her a concerned glance from Bulgaria and France.

"Wait… Are you drinking beer?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they're out of the wine I like. And I need alcohol." Her brother frowned and snatched the bottle away, thus pissing her off. "What the hell!" she yelled. Bulgaria shook his head and finger.

"No. You know how you get after you drink beer. You get loopy and have major migraines the next morning. No beer." The Bulgarian lectured, causing him to get a roll of the eyes from the Romanian. She knew he was right though. The four were silent until Spain finally put his phone away (Romano had gone to bed) and rested his chin on his fists. He had a confused/curious look on his face.

"So… What was the deal with what happened with Gil today?" the tan nation asked. The area dropped a few degrees and Bulgaria gave him the 'Are you retarded!' look as he silently motioned to Romania. Spain quickly cover his mouth the damage had already been done. Romania's teeth clenched and her grip on her glass of water tightened.

"I'm glad that Gilbert is so damn happy." Hostility was ever so clear in the Romania beauty's voice, startling the other three. The Bulgarian mentally head desked.

"_Here it comes…" _

"I'm glad he's soooooo happy with her. His random, completely out of the blue relationship. If he liked her all along, then I could've done without all of the mixed signals and being led on. Really, I would've been better off." Romania ranted. Bulgaria bit his lip. The alcohol had gotten to her a bit. The other two swallowed hard. They had figured that the dark blonde had feelings for their Prussian friend so they thought it would only be a matter of time before the two hooked up. That's what they thought at least.

Romania wasn't done yet. She stood up and looked directly into the three males' eyes with her hurt ones.

"I mean, I've known him since we were young! And he's always been so funny and kind! More to me than anyone else! So, of course I started to get a bit hopeful…" she was calm for a moment until she erupted again, shocking many of the human's who had decided to watch. "I can't believe I fell for him! I can't believe I planned to confess to him today! Well, you know what! I won't let this bring me down! Screw Gilbert! Who needs him!" The female exclaimed. Bulgaria, France, Spain and the human audience was left speechless. She exhaled in frustration. "I'm going to go talk to Roderich at the other end of the bar. See you later." And she then grabbed her water and briskly made her way to where Austria was trying to figure everything out. This somehow involved staring at his untouched mug of beer.

The three male nations, which had been left with their jaws nearly on the floor, glanced at each other in shock. Bulgaria was the first to recover.

"I figured she would be upset… but wow! The beer didn't really help the situation any, did it?" he commented with a shrug. France exhaled.

"I guess… I don't blame her. But it's all so odd. Gilbert had told us that he liked Serenity. So why is he with Elizabeta? It just doesn't make sense."

"Dude! I know… so weird." Denmark added, randomly appearing next to them. Korea had stolen the mic back and was singing 'She Hates Me' with America. England migrated over to try to make it seem like he didn't know the American on the stage.

"I concur. Something seems fishy." England agreed. France thought for a bit.

"Hm… Well, I want to go talk to Gilbert on this matter. Who wants to come with?" he offered. Spain and Denmark raised their hands. Bulgaria shook his head.

"I want to stay here and keep an eye on Serenity. I'll text you and keep you updated on what's going here." The Bulgarian explained. England nodded.

"I'll do the same." A smile was earned.

"Good. I'll need your spy skills." The blonde Frenchman clapped his hands together as he stood.

"Okay, are we all clear? We'll talk to Gilbert and you two will watch Serenity and Roderich."

"Understood." They all said at once. France took one last sip of his wine glass as he stared at Romania. A sly smirk crept onto the perverted man's face.

"Hm, what a pity. I won't get to dance with the ever so lovely Serenity tonight…" A certain dark haired nation's eyes narrowed.

"Keep your hands off my sister."

* * *

So yes... yay for clubs and parties! I love Poland sooo much, and Korea too! I love everyone to b honest! i hope u all enjoy this chapter!

I do not own any of the songs or Hetalia characters. (just my OC Romania)


	10. Chapter 10: Denmark

**Chapter 10: …Denmark, then your straightforwardness just might kill someone**

"No amount of scrubbing seems to get rid of the germs on my hands! I must get rid of the Prussian germs!" Hungary yelled as she frantically washed her hands in the kitchen sink in Prussia's (Germany's) kitchen sink. Prussia shot her a nasty look.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not like I wanted to hold your hand. But for this plan to work, we need to be convincing," he told her while he sat at the table. Their 'date' was actually nothing but a plotting session. They had a few details to work out.

Hungary finally turned the water off and sighed. She wanted to boil her hands.

"I know. Only through pain can we get what we truly want, as they say," she retorted, causing the albino to stick out his tongue at her.

"I'm awesome."

"You wish. Anyway, we can't tell anyone that we are not really dating. We can't be found out," the brunette noted as she sat on top of the counter with a thoughtful expression.

"Ja, ich weiβ. But I think today went well. I didn't see Romania's face but Austria looked so confused! It was pretty funny actually," the silver haired male added. Hungary smiled slightly. She felt a bit guilty, but then she didn't at the same time.

"Romania was in complete shock, but she seemed to calm once Bulgaria grabbed her hand." Prussia's teeth clenched.

"That damned Bulgarian. He's always been getting in my way. For no valuable reason. Half the time I can't figure out if he loves her like a sister, or something more. Better not be the latter," Prussia ranted, his fists tightening on the table.

Hungary stared at him with a bemused expression. It was weird for her not to be yelling at him for something stupid, let alone listening and helping him with his love life. Even weirder for him to be helping her. Who knew the Prussian could be so… well, whatever the word was. It simply astounded the female.

Prussia noticed she was staring at him and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you staring at?" Hungary smiled a bit.

"Who would've thought the _awesome Prussia _would have love problems," she poked sarcastically, earning her a scoff from the male.

"I don't have love problems. I'm too awesome for that."

"You're ridiculous. The first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one."

"I don't have one." Hungary huffed in defeat. He was too stubborn. But, deep down she knew that _he _knew he was having issues, but he wasn't going to admit it anytime soon.

"Whatever. I'm just doing this so Austria will finally ask me out." Prussia was about to reply when the doorbell rang. He jumped up and went down the hall to answer it. As he got closer, he heard the conversation that was going on outside.

"Why are we at Germany's house?"

"Because Prussia lives here, Tonio."

"I know that… but isn't he supposed to be on a date with Hungary? Why would he be here?"

"Dude, an awesome date always ends up back at your house. An even more awesome date ends up in your bed."

"See? That's why we're here."

"You think Prussia's invading Hungary's vitals right now?"

"I _hope _not. That would make the situation a lot more awkward."

"And interrupting _that _would surely piss him off."

"But I think it's slightly deserved."

"Perhaps." Prussia felt insulted by the dialogue so he quickly threw open the door, finding France, Spain, and Denmark chatting on the doorstep dressed in nice clubbing clothes. The Prussian stared at the curiously till they turned to notice him.

"Oh… Well, never mind," Denmark added with a shrug.

"Um, why are you all here? Don't you have a party to run?" Prussia asked as he leaned against the door frame. Spain smiled brightly.

"We left America and Bulgaria in charge!" Prussia snickered to himself.

"_I wonder how long they'll last until they get kicked out, or until the club catches on fire," _he pondered until France's expression changed to a serious one. It wasn't a face that the French blonde wore often, given his happy and flirty demeanor, so Prussia knew that when he did, something important was going down.

"Can we come in please?" France asked, causing Spain and Denmark to cease their chatter so they could look at the confused albino. After a bit, Prussia shrugged as he opened the door to let his friends in.

"Sure. Just don't make a mess. West will throw a hissy fit if you do," he added as the three followed him into the kitchen where Hungary eyed them curiously.

"Well, why are you three here? And not drunk? Knowing you three…" the female commented as she jumped off the counter. Denmark shrugged and plopped down on one of the many chairs that surrounded the wooden table.

"Speaking of, do you have any booze here?" the Dane asked. Prussia's pale finger pointed to the fridge, causing the Danish man to rush to raid it, grabbing three bottles of beer before sitting down again. France rolled his eyes as Spain tool one as well and joined the joyful Dane. Prussia chuckled before turning his attention to France.

"So… What's up?" France was silent for a moment before answering.

"I-We need to talk to you." He responded, the air getting tense as his blue eyes fell on Hungary. "_Alone,_" he added. Prussia looked over at her and she nodded.

"I'll leave you four to your business." And with that, she turned and walked down the hallway. (She wanted to see if Germany and Italy were possibly 'getting it on' because she wanted pictures)

They all watched her go and once she was gone, Prussia happily sat across from the three at the table.

"So… Really, why are you all here?" he questioned with his confident grin. France's expression didn't change.

"You have some explaining to do." The Prussian's eyebrow slowly rose.

"What do you mean?" Denmark scoffed at the albino's reply.

"Dude, what the hell? Why are you dating Hungary?" The question wasn't meant to sound necessarily harsh, but the alcohol that was in the Viking's system added something to his voice that made Prussia uneasy.

"Didn't I say earlier? She and I fight because we like each other." The lies stung Prussia's tongue as they left his mouth. Spain took that chance to add himself in.

"But didn't you say you liked Romania?" he interrogated, causing the other to bite his lip. He knew he couldn't lie to his friends for long… and they knew that. France's eyes narrowed on him, adding to the pressure that the silver haired male was already feeling. He finally sighed and gave in.

"Okay, okay. You got me. Hungary and I are not really dating per se," Prussia finally admitted, earning him confused looks from all. The French male took this moment to sit down. "Yes, we are pretending to date," He added, causing more confusion. Denmark, who had gotten more beer and was starting to get a bit tipsy, laughed.

"What…? Are you two fuck buddies or something?" the Dane suggested with a grin. Spain smirked and France fought the urge to do the same. Prussia frowned as his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"No. That's unawesome. Don't even suggest that. We are 'dating' because it's a part of my master plan."

"Master plan for what?" Prussia smiled his usual smug smile.

"To finally get Romania to realize how she feels about me. Oh and for Austria to remember that he loves Hungary but I could care less about that part." He finally fully explained. The other three's jaws dropped, leaving the room silent for a bit.

"So let me get this straight; you and Hungary are 'dating' so you can make your crushes jealous so that they'll confess their feelings?" France tried to reason out. Prussia stuck his thumb up.

"Exactly!" The French blonde opened his mouth to say something but ended up closing it, not fully knowing what to say. Denmark beat him to the punch before he could get his words straight. The tipsy Viking's chuckles filled the room.

"You fail at life Prussia! Romania already _knows _she likes you. She even planned to tell you before you pulled your 'dating Hungary' shit." The Prussian's eyes widened as he looked at his friends.

"Wait, really?" he asked anxiously. Spain smiled.

"SÍ! She was ranting about it at the party," he replied, making France smile his flirty smile.

"Yes, Romania was quite upset about the whole ordeal. She looked awfully lovely though. That short skirt and that top really complimented her figure. Oh, if only I could've taken her to the back of the club where it was all dark and private…" France added, almost smirking at the heated death glare he was receiving from Prussia.

"Hands off," The Prussian threatened before standing up. "Hey Hungary!"

"What!" the female replied, slightly aggravated because she had found Germany and Italy already asleep.

"Come back here for a second!" Hungary grumbled as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" she asked. The other's smile widened.

"I am an awesome genius. Romania already likes me. She admitted at the party," he bragged. The brunette blinked a few times.

"Good. Then hopefully Austria will follow suit soon," she said before sighing in relief. "I'm guessing she told you three?" The Spanish nation downed his beer.

"SÍ! Romania is still at the club, talking to Austria. Bulgaria and England are spying on them and Bulgaria is texting us with info," he elaborated. France rolled his eyes dramatically as he grabbed a beer from Denmark's rapidly depleting stash.

"Not that he's been much help. His texts are really random," he stated before reaching for his cell phone and scrolling through his inbox. "Let's see… America began randomly signing 'I'm on a Boat' while Italy tried to get to the dance floor. The Netherlands got kicked out because he punched a guy who had insulted Belgium. (Note: The Netherlands denied that being the reason he punched him) Poland has a whole group of girls sitting around him and he's giving them girl advice. Lithuania got sent to the hospital so he could get stiches. Seems that Belarus found out he was lying. Italy is trying to sing as well. Oh… and Norway is really pissed at you for suddenly leaving, Denmark," France explained. The Dane snapped his fingers.

"Damn… not again. Meh. He'll forgive me eventually," He mumbled. France looked back at his phone.

"And England is an awesome spy, according to Bulgaria. They are listening in on Romania's and Austria's conversation." Hungary perked up at the mention of her love interest's name.

"What are they talking about?" she desperately asked, receiving a shrug from the French blonde.

"I don't know yet. I'm still waiting on the text about it." Prussia suddenly stood with a bright smile.

"Hm?" Spain inquired. The Prussian's smile widened.

"I'm going to go to the club and ask Romania out. So, I'll be back in a bit," he claimed.

"Okay! Good luck!" the Spanish man told him. But before the albino got the chance to head out the door, France's phone went off.

"Oo la la~ Come spend the night with me, mon amour~" the ringtone cooed, earning its owner odd glances rom the other nations in the room. France opened it again to check it.

"Oops. I thought I turned that ringtone of-" The man stopped mid-word as he stared at the text message. Everyone watched him curiously. Spain and Denmark leaned over so they could look at the screen and their jaws dropped. Prussia and Hungary looked at each other before turning their attention to the other three.

"What does it say?" Prussia asked. The brown haired nation slowly moved his pity filled brown eyes to his albino friend.

"I'm sorry Gil…" was all he said. Prussia felt the anxiety build inside of him along with annoyance.

"What the hell does it say?" His red eyes narrowed. Denmark made a 'Tch' noise as he pulled away from the screen so he could drink more.

"Your little _'master plan'_ just fucked you over." It wasn't shown in the Danish nation's voice, he felt bad for the Prussian. Even though he felt like the plan had been a total dick move and he thought the albino partially deserved it. But Prussia was one of his friends, so he felt pity.

Prussia only got more irritated at the 'about as straight as Poland' answer.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Hungary could feel her heart beat quicken at her own impatient feelings. France stared at his phone before finally turning it around so the angry male could read it.

"See for yourself," was all he said, his eyes locked on his friend. Prussia leaned forward and squinted so his ruby eyes could read the small type. In fancy white type, were these words:

"**The Yogurt King-:**

**Omg! I can't believ this! U might not believ this either! But it's true! O.o We were listening to the 2 of them and guess what! Romania and Austria r an item now!" **

* * *

Hope u all like! please review! it inspires me to write more! if i don't get a single one, i might not write more...


	11. Chapter 11: England

**Chapter 11: … England, then hanging from the ceiling is not a good idea, even if you are a good spy**

"How in the world did you know that there was an air duct that goes right over where Serenity is?" Bulgaria questioned as he attempted to wiggle through the tight space. The Brit that was in front of him scoffed.

"I'm a spy. I automatically examine my surroundings for all escape routes and hiding places." England replied as he stopped and looked down though the vent. Bulgaria nodded as he struggled to grab his phone.

"I'm quite impressed Arthur. Could you give me spy lessons sometime?"

"Why not? As long as you can listen better than that bloody git…" England mentioned as he focused on the singing that was going on in the background.

"Can't stop thinking about the things I wanna do to you~ You move any closer, you'll be asking for it too~ I want your love, I need your touch! So much I, think I'm in love~" Poland's voice rang out throughout the club. England wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall, but he didn't want to make too much noise.

"Awesome! I'm going to be an awesome spy!" Bulgaria exclaimed causing England to jump up a bit, hitting his head on the metal walls. He sent a glare back to the other nation.

"Shut up you bloody wanker! We'll get discovered!" the Brit hissed in a low tone. Bulgaria shrugged apologetically as he sent a text to France telling him random info.

The other blonde groaned as they continued before they suddenly stopped. They had reached their destination. They peered through the mesh window below them and saw Austria and Romania talking. Bulgaria's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but England lifted his finger to his lips. So they both remained quiet and listened.

"You know, it doesn't really bother me anymore. If they're happy, then good for them.

"Ja… Ugh."

"You don't look so good. And you haven't even begun drinking yet. By now, I would've drunk away my cares, but Aleksander took away my beer and told the bartender not to give me any," Romania complained. A Bulgarian smiled.

Austria planted his cheek on the counter and continued to stare at his untouched mug.

"Elizabeta and I have been divorced for so long… And it's not like we got married because we loved each other. Even though. I've always loved her…" the Austrian explained with a pained expression. Romania patted him lightly on the back for comfort. She really sympathized with him. "She always acted like she felt the same. I guess I was just getting hopeful." The aristocrat then finally sat up, grabbed the beer, and chugged it down. Romania blinked at him a few times as he set the mug down. He still looked sad and depressed.

"Easy now…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just never thought that she would go out with Prussia of all people. No offense to your feelings."

"None taken. I am also surprised at these events." Romania commented as she drank some of her ice cold water. She wanted wine so bad. But she wasn't about to drink red wine. So she settled with the water. Austria ordered another beer.

"I guess it was bound to happen. She was too good for a fallen aristocrat like me," he groaned before he laid his face on the counter. "I never deserved her." Romania shook her head.

"That's not true! You're a really nice person! Yes, you can be a bit stuffy and strict… but you have a good heart!" the Romanian argued, surprising Austria as he lifted his head to look at her with confused and shocked eyes. Her serious and honest face simply astounded him.

England and Bulgaria glanced at each other.

"You don't think…" England whispered. Bulgaria shrugged as they looked back down. Austria blushed as he sipped his beer before turning back to the Romanian.

"Danke… That's very nice of you to say. You've got a good heart as well, along with a strong spirit. I admire that." It was Romania's turn to blush then.

"Mulţumesc…" The two smiled at each other before drinking more. After a few minutes, Romania spoke again. "You know, maybe… you and me-"

"Ve! I want to sing too!" Italy exclaimed into the microphone loudly, making the two nations in the air duct to jump and hit the metallic walls. Austria and Romania glanced above them curiously before returning to their conversation. Meanwhile, Germany was trying to get onto the stage.

"Feliciano! Get down from there!"

"But Ludwig! I want to sing a song as well~" Italy whined. The couple's brief argument was loud enough to prevent England and Bulgaria from hearing the conversation below. The Brit clenched his teeth.

"Shut up Feli…" he mumbled.

"Ludwig… why can't I sing just one song?" the small Italian pouted. Germany bit his lip and glanced at the audience.

"_Because there is a group of humans that are staring at you like they want your vitals." _Germany thought as he looked at the humans that were at the front of the stage. He believed that they were thinking one of two things; 'Wow, he's cute!' or 'I want him in my bed tonight'. (Which they were) It was very unsettling for Germany. But Italy's puppy dog eyes were too much to take. With a sigh, he gave in.

"Fine. But just one song," he responded before Italy squealed and hugged him.

"Yay! Grazie Ludwig!" the small Italian cried as Germany made his way to the side of the stage, not forgetting to send a threatening glare to the humans that were in the newly dubbed 'Rape the adorable Italian club'.

Italy, not noticing the situation, tried to decide on a song. England and Bulgaria took this chance to continue listening in to Austria and Romania's conversation.

"That would be… amazing," Romania told him with a smile and a blush. The two nations in the air duct exchanged another concerned glance.

"I'm glad," Austria said before he nervously took the female's hand and held it. Bulgaria placed his hand over his mouth. He then began rapidly texting France again. He figured that the French blonde would be curious about this new development.

* * *

I love Bulgaria and his personality XD so much fun. Enjoy and review plez!


	12. Chapter 12: Prussia or Hungary

**Chapter 12: …Prussia or Hungary …it sucks to be you**

The kitchen was silent for a few minutes. Hungary looked appalled while Prussia just looked confused, then all of a sudden he burst out laughing, earning him some concerned glances.

"Prussia! Why the hell are you laughing!" Hungary snapped. She was _not _in a good mood. The albino tried to calm himself.

"Oh Bulgaria… playing a joke. He always does this," he replied. France swallowed hard.

"Prussia… He's not joking," the blonde advised his friend with a serious face. Prussia scoffed.

"Bull shit! There's no way Romania would hook up with that wussy Austria! She's way better than that!" the red eyed male denied.

"Yeah! Austria wouldn't ever date that un-classy girl!" Hungary added, causing Prussia to glare at her.

"She _is _classy! A hell of a lot more than you!"

"Austria is way more awesome than you could ever be."

"Those are fighting words!"

"Well bring it on then, you ex-nation!" The fake couple glared viciously at each other. Spain looked frantically between the two while Denmark face palmed.

"You two fight like cats and dogs. I don't understand how you thought this plan was going to work," the Dane commented. France sighed.

"You've got a point Denmark. Now whether you like it or not, Romania and Austria are dating now according to Bulgaria. So if you want to get with them still, you need a new plan." The two arguing nations stopped and sat down, but not before the Hungarian whacked the Prussian with her frying pan. Prussia rubbed his sore head as he leaned back in his chair.

"We don't need to worry. Either they are joking, drunk or it won't last long," he explained to everyone in the room with a roll of his eyes. The brunette female seemed to accept it easily. Spain didn't know what to say and Denmark knew he had nothing nice to say on the matter.

France's eyes narrowed on his confident friend. The whole situation worried him greatly. The French blonde hoped that somehow all of these problems would fix themselves… before things really got out of hand.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short, but i hope you all like anyway. I feel bad for Prussia and Hungary a bit too. plez enjoy and review!


	13. Chapter 13: Italy

**Chapter 13: …Italy, then practice, practice, practice**

Prussia's morning started earlier than he was used to. Most of the time, it was a miracle for him to be awake before noon. But he was up at ten that day. What an accomplishment.

With a yawn and a quick stretch, Prussia got up and threw on some pants on. He didn't bother to find a shirt. The albino male, with sleeping Gilbird on his head, went downstairs into the kitchen to get himself some coffee. A light and soothing piano melody could be heard coming from the ballroom. Prussia smiled a bit.

"_Seems like Italy's piano skills have gotten better," _he thought as the warm liquid flooded down his throat. The only reason that there was a piano still in Germany's house was because of Italy's insistence to learn how to play. And the blonde German could never say no to his small lover.

Prussia couldn't help but chuckle… and feel a bit jealous. Even his little brother was with the one he loved. The Prussian shook his head. What he worried about? He was awesome and he planned to go visit Romania at her hotel and fess up. There would be no problem… correct? He sighed.

"Ja, everything will work out. Romania and Austria aren't dating. Bulgaria was just playing a joke. The jerk." Prussia had texted the Bulgarian nation like crazy after Bulgaria had left the club. Their conversation had gone something like this:

'**King Prussia**- ur an asshole

**The Yogurt King- **Hm? What did I do?

**King Prussia- **Ur joke wasn't funny. Tell France that u were pulling a prank

**The Yogurt King- **O! R u talking about my text to him about Romy and Austria?

**King Prussia- **Ja, that unawesomeness

**The Yogurt King- **I wasn't joking. I think they're dating

**King Prussia- **U _THINK?_

**The Yogurt King- **They were blushing and kind of flirting

**King Prussia- **So u assumed -_-

**The Yogurt King- **I kno what I'm talking about. It's ur own fault for going out with Hungary instead of Romania ;)

**King Prussia- **1st of all, Hungary and I r not really going out. 2nd, there's no way they r dating. It's just impossible

**The Yogurt King- **Ur just jealous. Just like ur jealous of my awesome boxers : )

**King Prussia- **.' I am not. Shut ur trap. I'm going to tell Romania the truth today. And I WILL NOT LET YOU GET IN MY WAY

**The Yogurt King-** *chuckles* It's not going to work~

**King Prussia- **I'm awesome, of course it will

**The Yogurt King- **Whatever! Just don't come whining to me about it later!'

Prussia cursed under his breath. That damned Bulgarian. Getting him all worked up over nothing.

The sweet sound of the piano calmed the Prussian as he listened.

_"Italy's gotten a lot better! He could barely remember the chords to a simple song a week ago… He must've practiced quite a bit." _He wanted to go and hug the small Italian but he heard the doorbell ring. Prussia put his coffee cup down and ran to the door. He flung it opened and his eyes widened when he saw Romania standing there in a washed out Romanian flag T-shirt and black shorts. Her dark blonde locks were tied back with a large black clip. Prussia had to admit, she looked adorable. He leaned against the door frame with a smirk. His plan was going to be a lot easier now, seeing that he didn't have to go find her hotel.

"Hey Romania! Come to see the awesome me, did you?" Prussia claimed with a chuckle. The Romanian rolled her eyes.

"No." She then walked past the Prussian and began making her way down the hall. The Prussian stood at the door for a few seconds before he followed the female.

"So wait, why are you here?" The male questioned as they stopped in-front of the ballroom doors. He shook his head as he lightly grabbed her shoulder. "Never mind. Um… I need to talk to you." His tone was low and serious. Almost pleading. Romania blinked at him a few times before she smiled.

"Okay. We'll talk. But it will have to be after the lesson." Romania told him as she grabbed the door handle. Prussia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Lesson?" The female didn't answer. Instead she opened the door and entered the ballroom. Prussia followed. He pouted at what he saw. Italy wasn't the one who was playing the lovely white piano. No, a certain stuffy aristocrat was gracing his fingers over the keys while Italy stood close and listened closely. Germany was sitting in a chair trying to sign papers that were on his lap. He wasn't doing so well.

Prussia's eyes darted back to Romania who was approaching the two piano players. Italy began to whine.

"It's so hard! Why do the chords get so crazy and complicated?"

"You are making it harder than it is Italy. The chords for the song I gave you are not that hard. You just need to remember them."

"I try! But… I always get them mixed up…" The Italian's tone was pitiful and sad. Romania came up behind and hugged him.

"Don't worry Italy, it will be okay. Just practice, okay?" She comforted. The male giggled and hugged her back.

"Big sis Romania! You've come to visit! You looked really pretty last night~" he complimented, making the other blush and the Prussian wish he knew what the Italian meant fully.

"Mulţumesc. Your song was um… special."

"Please don't remind me," Germany noted, looking up from his paperwork. He had to fight off a bunch of fan girls (and fan boys) after the small Italian had begun singing 'Every Time We Touch.' It was a bit of a traumatizing event for the poor German. What was worse was the fact that Italy hadn't even noticed the danger he had been in.

Romania chuckled nervously before turning to the piano player, who was smiling at her warmly and shyly.

"Guten tag, Romania."

"Aló Austria. How are you this morning?" Austria blushed a bit as he removed his fingers from the keys so he could focus on the dark blonde female.

"Quite… wonderfully actually. Now that you are here at least." His blush darkened. Italy giggled and tugged on Romania's arm.

"Romania! You should play something on the piano!" The female shook her head nervously at the request.

"But I… I uh… only know a little bit of a song! Just the right hand," she exclaimed. Prussia's jaw dropped slightly in confusion.

_"Wait, Romania plays piano? She never said anything about that before." _Prussia was beginning to dislike the current situation. Austria chuckled.

"It's okay, I can help you. Which song is it?" The purpled eyed Romanian's face grew dark red as she adverted her eyes.

"My heart will go on…" The shy female answered. The browned haired male scooted over and patted the seat next to him on the bench with a smile.

"I know that one well. I can play the other hand if you wish."

"A-All right. I warn you though, I'm not very good," Romania told him as she sat down. Italy giggled and ran over to Germany and jumped on his lap, scattering the paperwork all over the floor.

"It-Italy!" the other scolded. The Italian clung to him with a smile. Germany sighed. He just couldn't win.

Finally, after some preparation, the two nations began to play. It sounded amazing. Prussia could do nothing but stare in awe. They worked so well together. His mind started spinning.

"_What. Is. Going. ON?" _he thought. His phone began vibrating in his pocket. The Prussian pulled it out to read it.

'**The Yogurt King- **I told u'

Prussia stared at the message. Why the hell was Bulgaria texting him then of all times?

'**King Prussia- **What?

**The Yogurt King- **I told u that they were dating. The proof is in front of u

**King Prussia- **Wait a minute… How the hell do u kno about me being with them?

**The Yogurt King- **…..Look out the window ;D'

Sure enough, when Prussia glanced out of the large ballroom window, he saw Bulgaria sitting in a tree with his cell phone. Oh, and he was waving at the Prussian. Said Prussian looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the Bulgarian but no one had. Prussia gave an annoyed growl.

'**King Prussia- **Y the hell r u stalking me?

**The Yogurt King- **O don't flatter urself. I'm following Romy, not u

**King Prussia- **U shouldn't do that

**The Yogurt King- **O, r u concerned about me? That's so sweet!

**King Prussia- **' u prick

**The Yogurt King- **I could've used ur caring heart yesterday night. I got stuck in the air duct : (

**King Prussia- **serves u right… wait, y were u in the air duct?

**The Yogurt King- **England and I were spying on Romania and Austria. But then I got stuck and England had to get America to break me out. We had to wait till the club closed tho… The owner was really mad

**King Prussia- **I bet. U deserved it

**The Yogurt King- **That's beside the point. My point is I was right. And u can't deny it

**King Prussia- **They r not… dating. They r just playing piano together.

**The Yogurt King- **This denial phase of urs is cute, but annoying. Really, it is. The sooner u accept it, the easier it will b to deal with'

Prussia glanced back to Austria and Romania and noticed how they seemed to be having fun. Every time their fingers brushed by one another's, a light pink hue could be discovered on their faces. The Prussian bit his tongue. A new message arrived on his phone.

'**The Yogurt King- **C? Now… hey, if u need someone to talk to or just chill out with, I'm always here…

**King Prussia- **Mayb l8r'

Bulgaria frowned and went to text back a response, but he ended up losing his balance and falling out of the tree. Prussia winced at the sight.

'**King Prussia- **hey, u ok?

**The Yogurt King- **… I think. I'm good. I'm just going to lay here for a while… Till I can feel my legs again

**King Prussia- **Do u want help?

**The Yogurt King- **Nah, I'll b all right. U just uh, talk with all of them'

And with that, both the text conversation and the song ended. Italy and his captive (aka: Germany) clapped.

"That was beautiful, Ve~"

"Nicely done," the German noted. Romania smiled with a blush.

"I didn't do all that much… It was mostly Austria."

"Don't sell yourself short Romania. It was quite the honor playing with you," Austria told her with a bow. He then looked over at Italy and waved him over. "Come on now. This is _your _lesson. So let's get to learning." Italy sighed but did as he was told.

"I'll leave you to your lesson. Good luck Italy!" The female encouraged before she went to leave the room, bringing Prussia with her. The doors closed and they were alone in the hall. She smiled warmly at him. "You said you wanted to talk correct? We can go sit in the kitchen. I want some chocolate milk."

Once in the kitchen, the Romanian grabbed a glass of chocolaty delight and sat on the counter, facing Prussia who was standing a few feet away from her.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked as she drank away. The albino nation didn't know where to start. So many different thoughts bombarded the poor East German's brain. Romania tilted her head. "Prussia?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"So, you and Austria…" he began. He didn't dare finish the sentence. The female's purple eyes widened before she smiled with a blush.

"Did Italy tell you? Hehe, news travels fast." The Romanian giggled.

"Wait, so is it true?" Crimson eyes locked with amethyst ones. After a few silent moments, the other nodded.

"Yes, it is. Austria asked me out at the club last night." The words stabbed the male deep. Bulgaria hadn't been lying or exaggerating; he had been telling the truth. Prussia froze while Romania leaned against the cupboards and took a drink. Her eyes were trained on the pale blue ceiling. "While we were talking, he said he had always kind of liked me, but we both had past crushes that had been holding us back. But… no more." Her voice shook a tiny bit at the end. Prussia's eyebrows furrowed.

"Past…crushes?"

"Yup. For him it was Hungary. Everyone knew that. He's always loved her. But… she apparently had feelings for you. So he moved on. Austria is really sweet. She's kind of missing out. No offense to you or anything," Romania explained. The Prussian felt his chest tighten.

"What about you? Who was your past crush?" Prussia's voice was uncharacteristically weak and unconfident. The Romanian's eyes narrowed on the ceiling before she took a swig of her chocolate milk and stared at the mug.

"I… I was a fool." Her words were nothing above a whisper. "I knew there was no way he could think of me as anything more than a friend. But, I got hopeful anyway and that just made it hurt that much more at the end. So, I lost faith in myself. But," A warm smile appeared on her features. "Austria helped me regain my confidence. He really is nice and even though he's a bit shy, he's willing to come out of his shell for me. And that… that makes me feel special." Her smile widened as she blushed harder.

The Prussian's chest had contracted so much that it was beginning to grow harder for him to breathe. His teeth clenched.

"_Please… Mein Gott, please don't smile like that when you are talking about __**HIM**__…" _Thealbino was seething with two powerful emotions; jealousy and regret.

"I-I'll be back in a minute or two," he told her before he left to go to his room. Romania blinked curiously but then shrugged and waited.

Prussia collapsed on his bed. Everything was too much for him to take in at once. He was angry and pissed off at Bulgaria and Austria… but mostly at himself. He shouldn't have gotten so impatient. And now life was slapping him in the face for it.

The male slowly reached for his phone and pressed the buttons to call a certain brunette nation.

"Héderváry," she answered.

"Hallo, Hungary."

"Oh, it's you. What do you want? I'm in the middle of getting ready for lun-"

"We've got a problem."

"Mi az? ('What?' in Hungarian)"

"Bulgaria wasn't joking…" The line went silent for a bit as the Hungarian processed the information.

"Átkozott! Te rohadék! ('Damn!' and 'You bastard!' in Hungarian)" the female cursed. Prussia winced as he held the cell away from his ear.

"Hungary, I know, I know. This is bad. But we can turn this around."

"We better! How dare that witch just waltz in and think she can have my man!"

"Hey! Don't you dare insult Romania! Your stupid, wussy Austria was the one who thought he could just come in and charm my sweet Romania! He needs to back the fuck off!"

"Why you! This is all your fault! Romania already liked you!"

"And that damned Austrian already loved you. And I do believe you agreed to my plan so we are both at fault here. Don't blame this all on me," Prussia argued, causing Hungary to bite her lip. He had a valid point. That and the female knew that arguing wouldn't solve any problems. She sighed.

"Fine… What do you suppose we do about this problem?" The other nation thought for a moment.

"Let me test the waters with the two of them. They haven't been together long so things could get shaky for them _real_ fast. I'll text you later with my findings."

"All right. Gah… I need to go find some ice cream. I can't deal with this without it," Hungary replied. Sound of cabinets being opened and things being moved filled the receiver. Prussia didn't ask.

"Deal. Talk to you later." Prussia shut the phone and took a deep breath.

_"Okay, I can do this. Even if I have to grab her and confess everything… I'll do it!" _The Prussian returned to the kitchen to find not only Romania, but Austria as well. She was still sitting on the counter and he was standing in front of her. Neither noticed Prussia standing in the doorway.

"So how was the lesson?"

"Not too bad. Your performance seemed to inspire him some."

"Oh?" A blush. "That's great, even though I'm not that good."

"What did I tell you about selling yourself short?"

"Not to…"

"Exactly. So don't do it. Okay, Serenity?" Austria told her. A smile appeared as she signaled him closer so she could hug him.

"You're really sweet, you know that?" The Austrian rested his head against her collar bone.

"So are you," he whispered back. Prussia felt like gagging. It was too fluffy for his taste. You see, it wasn't that the Prussian hated fluff; he just hated it when the girl he loved was being fluffy with someone other than himself.

"The awesomeness is back!" he interjected into the conversation, earning him an irritated glance from the Austrian and a slightly surprised look from Romania.

"You're back, Prussia. Took you a while," the female stated, stilling holding Austria in her arms.

"Just like you to keep a lady waiting, Prussia," the other male commented. Prussia stuck his tongue out.

"You're just jealous of my awesome."

"That you don't have."

"Do too, you wussy Austrian!"

"Prussia! Don't be mean!" Romania snapped, causing Prussia's eyes to narrow.

"So, you're on _his _side then?" he shot back, his voice sounding hurt, surprising all three of them. Romania let go of her boyfriend and looked at the ex-nation with worry.

"Prussia? Are you all right? What's wrong?" The female got down and approached him. Her hand found its way on his cheek. Part of him wanted to relax into her warm and soft palm, but he remembered the current situation. He pulled back.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about the awesome me," Prussia responded, causing the other to bite her lip. She knew he was lying. The hurt in the albino's red eyes told her that.

"Gilbert…?" she whispered. The East German backed up and turned to leave.

"I have nothing else to say. See you later." He sent a small glare at Austria before retreating back to his room.

"_Damn it! Why did I just walk away? Why didn't I just tell her the truth?" _Prussia grumbled. He wasn't crying… The awesome Prussia never cried. He didn't want to admit it, but Romania had seemed happier than she had in a long time.

* * *

this chapter was pretty long... hope u all like~ Poor Prussia... i feel a bit bad for him... O, ps. Italy Germany's paperwork. Just a known fact of life hehe


	14. Chapter 14: Canada

**Chapter 14: …Canada, well at least someone notices you**

A month passed. A whole entire month. And Romania and Austria were still together and happy. Prussia grumbled from his seat as he tore his supply of post-it notes into little pieces. They were all at the world meeting in Austria, and for once, the albino ex-nation was there. Not that he was happy about that. The stuffy aristocrat was sitting at head of the table talking, with Romania sitting next to him… Hungary was across the way from albino and was currently glaring intently at the Romanian. Prussia sighed. Woo for a rekindled hatred and rivalry. Everyone had been enjoying the truce that had been established between the Romanian and the Hungarian. Guess it wasn't going to last.

"So has everyone spoken who has an issue to present?" Austria asked everyone. America raised his hand and stood.

"Well, I would like to suggest a plan on colonizing Mars and making friends with the aliens ther-"

"Does anyone else have anything? The Austrian interrupted, causing the American to pout and sit down. Another blonde nation stood.

"Um… I would like to ask something…" Canada added but not heard him except Prussia.

"No one? Okay. Dismissed," Austria declared. Canada sighed and picked up his white bear and sat down. Prussia got up and patted him lightly on the head.

"Maybe next time Birdie," he comforted. The smaller nation looked up in surprise.

"Prussia? Hi! How have you been?" A small smile appeared on his face. Prussia attempted to smile back.

"Awesome… How about you?" The younger nation shrugged.

"Same old, same old. Not being noticed… and being ignored… Never getting to state my opinions at meetings…" he droned on. Prussia frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry Birdie."

"It's okay. I've gotten used to it. And don't apologize. _You _notice me and talk to me. _You _never mix me up with my brother."

"I don't understand how everyone else does! You two are nothing alike. America is so loud and annoying sometimes where you are extremely quiet." Canada replied before changing the subject. "How are you and Hungary?" Prussia's expression fell slightly. He really didn't want that lie to be brought up at the moment.

"Fine…" his voice shook a bit against his will. Canada's eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Prussia?" The East German sighed and sat in the table next to the blonde nation.

"Are you free tonight?" Canada blinked a few moments at the offer.

"Yes… why?"

"Want to hang out?" Prussia suggested, his eyes looking elsewhere. Now, Canada had been Prussia's friend for a while. He knew him. And he knew something up because whenever the Prussian wanted to hang out, he would just bust into the Canadian's house and drag the Northern nation out. So the fact that he was asking meant that something was wrong. Canada smiled and agreed.

That's how the two found themselves at an Austrian bar in Vienna. Prussia had already downed two mugs full of beer and they hadn't even been there for ten minutes yet. Canada barely touched his mug and instead looked at his friend with worry.

"Are you okay? Really… This isn't like you. What's going on? Prussia ignored the other nation and grabbed another beer. The Canadian wasn't going to give up that easily. He reached up and stole the sleeping Gilbird that had been on the silver haired male's head. Just like planned, Prussia whipped his head away from his alcohol and looked over. He didn't seem mad; just exhausted.

"Give Gilbird back, Birdie," he told him. Canada held the chick away.

"Tell me what's going on first."

"Birdie…"

"Don't argue. Tell." Prussia sighed and set his head down on the bar counter.

"Fine then." So, he explained everything to his friend. All of it. Once he was done, the blonde stared at him with wide eyes.

"Let me get this straight; you and Elizabeta decided that in order to get your crushes to fall for you two, you had to make them jealous. So you began 'dating' but it backfired because Serenity already liked you and Roderich liked Hungary. Then they went to the club and started actually dating. Thus, they are happy and fluffy while you and Elizabeta are lonely and depressed?" Canada gasped for air once he finished that recap. "Does that sound about right?"

The older nation lifted his head only so he could hit it down on the counter.

"Ja, that about sums it up," he replied. Canada sighed before patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gil. That's, well… rough. Who, besides me, knows that you and Elizabeta are not going out?"

"Francis, Matthias, Antonio… and Aleksander."

"Hm…" The Canadian leaned on his fists in thought. "Have you tried telling Serenity the truth?" The East German chuckled sadly in reply.

"I was unawesome and chickened out." Purple eyes grew wide and stared at the other.

"Gil… how drunk are you? You just called yourself unawesome. Who are you and what did you do with Gilbert!" he yelled, shaking Prussia. The albino didn't fight back. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't look at me like that Birdie… not with those eyes that are the same color as her's," he complained. Canada exhaled and let go of him.

"Look, you need to tell her the next time you see her. This is all but destroying you. If it goes on any longer, it just might. So make sure you tell her. Serenity might not leave Roderich for you… but at least you'll have closure, right?"

"I'll try~" Prussia's words slurred. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"You better remember this in the morning. I'm not saying this all over again."

"Ja… On to the next mug!" The German tried to get more alcohol but the bartender denied his request/demand. He grumbled and instead drank the water he was given. "Damned Austrians! Always taking away my fun! That's right! I'm talking about you Roddy!" he yelled. His Canadian companion hid his untouched beer from the other.

"You really don't need any more alcohol. Take it easy Gil." That earned him a drunken chuckle and an arm around his shoulders.

"Whatever Birdie! Let's party!"

Purple eyes rolled again. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sorry it's been a bit. hope you all like! remember to review plez!


	15. Chapter 15: Austria

**Chapter 15: …Austria, then trust me, there are worse things**

Out of all the things on the brown haired male's 'Things I don't want to do' list, this was one of the highest ones. As he stood in the elevator and waited for it to take him to the 3rd floor, he struggled to find his reason for doing this.

_"Oh, that's right. Romania said that this would be a nice thing to do… but why do I have to be the one to ask him? How… unsavory," _the aristocrat complained as he finally reached the desired floor. Austria continued forward, going down the hallway till he found room #328. No reply was given when he knocked. So he let himself in. What he found inside wasn't that much of a surprise; A half-naked, hung over, and dead asleep Prussian male.

Austria scoffed at the sight. "Really Prussia? You have no class. Leaving your clothes all over the place and sleeping in such a haphazard way!" The male lecturing out loud, not fully caring that he wasn't being heard. He walked over and slammed his hand (gracefully, of course) down on the small alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand. After the sudden impact, it began to go off. Prussia quickly shot awake and nearly rolled off the mattress.

"I swear I wasn't the one who stole it! I swear!" he yelled, still partially asleep. He looked around curiously while holding his forehead. The Prussian glared over at the Austrian and the alarm clock, which had shut off.

"Why in the world are you here, Austria?" he hissed, his crimson eyes narrowing. The other rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm not here to deal with your silly games."

"Then what are you here for? Need a dose of awesome?" Prussia chuckled as he got up, revealing his Gilbird covered boxers. He began picking up clothes and checking if they were clean enough to wear. Austria's eyebrows furrowed at the dirty act but said nothing concerning it. Instead he got the main matter at hand.

"I was asked to invite you to dinner." The words (almost unwillingly) left his mouth with a distasteful tone. Prussia laughed harder while he put on a black T-shirt that said, 'It takes skill to look this AWESOME."'

"Why, I didn't know you liked me that way! I'm so flattered!" he teased, earning him a sharp glare.

"I was _asked!_ Meaning someone else wants you to be there!"

"Oh? Who?" Austria inhaled and tried to explain.

"Romania and I have planned to go to a nice café/restaurant later this evening. She requested that you and Hungary join us."

Prussia froze and stared at the other male. "Romania did?"

"Ja."

"Dinner… tonight? The four of us? Like, a double date?"

"Would you and Hungary be interested?" The Prussian let the offer process a bit before grabbing his cell and heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll call her." He swiftly ran into the bathroom and shut the door. His fingers pressed the buttons, summoning the Hungarian female.

"Hédervary."

"Hungary!"

"What the fuck do you want Prussia?"

"That's no way to greet your 'boyfriend'!"

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood."

"Okay, well just listen. Roddy is currently in my hotel room so I'm chilling in the bathroom. I guess he and Romania want us to join them on their date tonight." Hungary was silent for a bit before she chuckled.

"Perfect! Now we can drive a wedge through them! All we have to do is take one of them aside and talk them out of it!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'll talk to Romania and tell her that Austria isn't the one for her while you convince Austria not to date her. Shouldn't be all that hard really." Prussia's teeth clenched.

"Why do I have to be the one to talk to Austria? Shouldn't I talk to Romania because I know her better? And then I can tell her the truth?"

"You've already sunk us into this hole. I'm not going to let you drive us in deeper. We go with my plan."

"…Bitter Hündin," Prussia mumbled under his breath. Hungary raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." The female sighed.

"So, are we clear?"

"Yes. I'll text you the details later," the Prussian replied before hanging up. He cursed to himself in German and then went back into his room where Austria was waiting. He wasn't pleased by the long delay.

"Well?" he asked, trying not to sound annoyed or harsh. Prussia attempted to smile.

"As long as you give us the info, we'll be there." The Austrian smiled a small bit as he began writing the location and time on a post it note and then sticking it to the night stand.

"Don't be late. And try to be on your best behavior!" Austria rolled his eyes before taking his leave. Prussia rubbed his head a bit while he tried to formulate what he would need to say to fix all of his problems.

"Tweet!" Gilbird cried from his resting place on the bed. Prussia smiled and went over to pick his little pet up.

"Don't worry Gilbird. The awesome me will fix everything…"

* * *

Sorry i haven't updated in forever! School has been keeping me sooo busy. I will try to update more! hope you all enjoy


End file.
